Arms like towers
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: When Bella meets Edward, they fall madly in love with each other. Edward shows her a world of true love and beauty that she has never seen or felt before & everything is perfect. But when tradey hits this perfect couple, will they lose each other forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As the moonlight beamed down onto me, I saw Edward looking at me with worry on his face. "Bella please," he begged "please, stay with me," I tried to keep my eyes open, to stay with him, but it was hard. I felt a pull into the darkness that was near impossible to fight but I was trying. I felt Edward's hand brushing my hair from my face while his other hand gently moved my head so it was resting on his lap. The sharp pain in my head got stronger and I felt myself losing a whole lot of blood. I kept my eyes open and look up into the moon. The sight of it made me feel hope that I would get out alive and be with Edward again but the pull into the darkness got stronger and I fought harder. I couldn't imagine how much it would pain Edward to see me like this, but it wasn't my fault. The other driver came onto me. He was on the wrong side of the road. He caused this accident. Although I was determined to stay with Edward, I slowly closed my eyes and all my senses except my hearing, had given into the darkness. "Please someone help me!" Edward cried .I could hear the siren of an ambulance coming closer and people rushing to my side. The sound of the trees rustling in the wind and night animals rushing about was the last thing I heard before my hearing shut down and I was completely taken over by the darkness.


	2. The Masked Angels

**Chapter one  
The Masked Angels **

Dying of boredom, I sat on my small bed thinking about the masked angel. The weather outside was normal, well 'Forks' normal. The dark grey clouds covered the sky and from the moment I woke up, I knew it was going to be another miserably cold day in Forks, Washington. For me, a normal weekend day consisted of me cooking for Charlie, meeting Jess and Angela at the diner or just staying home but today I wasn't in the mood for meeting anyone. I had a dream the night before of a masked angel coming and sweeping me off my feet. This angel would hold me, love me and show me true love and beauty of a different kind but would never reveal his identity to me. I tried to convince him to tell me his name but he kept on saying that his name wasn't important, what was important was me loving him and staying with him forever. During the day, the dream stayed with me and even though I was awake, it somehow found a way to continue inside my brain and I had no control over it. The masked angel took me on trips around the world, gave dozens of roses and when he would say my name, he would say it passion and love. "Bella, my Bella," he would whisper into my ear as he held me on top of a cliff where you could see the sunset over the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful. The phone started ringing, scaring me back to reality.

"Hello?" I sighed as I answered the phone.

"Okay, you need to get dressed and meet me at the Diner in about an hour right, you following?" it was Alice, my best friend. She sounded hyped but yet annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm following. Why?"

"Because, I am seriously bored, annoyed and need someone to distract me otherwise I think I'm going to go on a killing spree and kill all the people that I hate so much." I laughed and shook my head. I always called Alice my pixie with a dark side. She has endless amount of energy which meant she was also crazy all the time. "That's not actually the full reason though,"

"Then what is?" I asked. She started laughing then said mumbled to a guy on the other side of the phone. "Is that Jasper?" I asked.

"No, that is not Jasper. That, my darling is the full reason I want you to meet me at the diner. I want you to meet my brother Edward." I had never met Edward before but have heard lots about him. I was silent. Something inside of me turned and I suddenly felt extremely weird. I didn't know how to respond to her because I know Alice; she could take it the wrong way and there would be no stopping her once she assumes something. "Are you there?" I said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll be there soon,"

"Perfect! See you then."

"Bye." I didn't know why I still felt weird about meeting Edward. I got ready for the meeting and left home. I still don't know how I got to the Diner safely because I wasn't paying attention to the road at all. I just kept thinking about that dream; the masked angel. Why wouldn't he let me see who he was? Why did I let myself love a stranger? Why is this dream having such an impact on me? I parked outside the Diner and turned off the engine. I stared into thin air still thinking about that angel. Then I just shook my head and looked into the Diner to see if I could see Alice. Sure enough, Alice was sitting at the back table with Edward. Alice started waving from inside and came out to meet me.

"Hey," she said giving me a hug. Edward waited at the table.

"Hey love," I replied. As we started walking into the Diner, Edward turned to look at us. Right then, right at that moment, I saw the masked angel. I'd notice those eyes from anywhere and not to mention those lips. His face, those features, it definitely him; there was no question about it. I don't understand that my dream was leading me to Edward. I hadn't even met him before. As soon as Edward got a full glimpse of me he stopped and just stared. His mouth dropped open and he shook his head. Alice noticed this too.

"What the hell Edward. That is no way to look at Bella. You look like you are about to attack her," Edward didn't answer Alice, instead said something of his own.

"Masked angel," he murmured. My heart pounded against my chest so hard, I thought it would burst through my chest.

"Bella, this is my unbelievably crazy, stupid and creepy brother, Edward. As you can see, this is a perfect example of creepy." Edward broke out of the trance he was in and looked very embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. I didn't enough sleep last night because I had this crazy dream,"I couldn't help but wonder whether he had a similar dream about me being the masked angel. Was I responsible for his lack of sleep? "I'm Edward, you must be Bella."

"Yes," I said shaking his hand. His touch was so soft and smooth it sent shivers down my spine. We sat down and ordered lunch. I only ordered a Garden salad as I really wasn't that hungry anymore. Alice started talking about Edward and all these embarrassing moments that made me feel embarrassed that I know about them. I can hardly image how Edward was feeling. Stealing books from the neighbours house and pulling his pants down in public when he was young made him go bright red. I just smiled. Even though she knew it was bothering him, Alice just kept on talking. She didn't leave a moment for us to talk so I just sat there and listened. Edward stopped paying attention after a while and then he was looking at me. I tried not to look at him but it was hard. It was like his eyes were calling mine. Just one look, they begged. I turned my head and smiled at him. He smiled back and kept on staring. Alice was right about the creepy part to him.

"Alice, shut it!" he said suddenly. Alice was shocked by his words but obeyed him and didn't say another word. There was a moment of silence throughout the whole Diner. Then everyone turned back and continued with what they were doing. "I don't appreciate you embarrassing me in front of other people Alice," he said in a more quite tone. "I came back from New York to spend some time with the family and then I am going back to New York to study. If you want, I can leave sooner. It's all up to you."

"No, I don't want that," Alice said sounding really upset. "Oh, I am so sorry that you had to see this Bella. We don't usually fight. I guess I just got carried away."

"Its fine Alice, really." I replied suddenly not in the mood for anything. Edward didn't say much the rest of the time we spent together. Alice and I were talking and we tried to start a conversation with Edward as well, but we failed. We would ask a question and he would nod his head or say a few words then go back to being silent. I still felt his gaze fall on me more times than normal. We finished our lunch and we decided to head home. I didn't really feel like going back the Charlie so I followed Alice and Edward home. The rest of their family were out.

"I'll get drinks and chocolate," Alice said making her way to the kitchen leaving me and Edward together.

"So what are you studying?" I asked.

"Medical Science," he replied and then stopped talking.

"Have I done anything wrong because it seems to me that you're angry and don't want to talk to me at all or something along those lines?" I was curious to know his answer. He was definitely not like the masked angel in my dream. Only his looks resembled the angel, everything else was far off.

"No, just leave it." He said angrily. I just gave him a sarcastic smile and shook my head.

"Definitely not the masked angel," I mumbled hoping it was too low for him to hair. I was so wrong.

"What did you just say?" he asked straight away. He came towards me and looked into my eyes. "What is the masked angel?" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to tell him about my dream. That I thought he was supposed to be the angel that will come and sweep me off my feet just because he looked like a guy in my dream. But why did he really want to know?

"Just something. Actually it's nothing."

"Let me guess," he said. "You had a dream about a guy that was perfect but he didn't take off his mask to reveal his identity," my eyes shot up.

"How did you know about that?" I asked alarmed. How did he know about that? Then I remembered what he first said to me at the Diner. _Masked angel_.

"You're not the only one who had that dream my angel," he replied.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Hope you like my story. Sorry its taken a while to update and sorry I had to delete it and then re-post it. I was having a bit of trouble uploading so I had to. Sorry for the confusion.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-x-Nancy-x-**

**:)**


End file.
